


dialogue

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav's Original Fiction [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accents, Dialogue, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: nounconversation between two or more people as a feature of a book, play, or movie.
Series: Lav's Original Fiction [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767991
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	dialogue

“Vat do you mean, you do not zink I am old enough!”

“ _ Rebenok,  _ look at sign. You young. Not old enough for liquor.”

“Zat is not true! I am twenty-one! Twenty-one today! This says so here, right here!”

“You not twenty-one. You child. Young child. No alcohol for children. You leave. There no drinking for children.”

“I do not even vant to drink! I just vant to dance vith my friends!”

“Okay. No drink. Only dance. Give me hand.”

“Zank you so, so, so very much!”

\----

“Vat do you mean, you do not zink I am old enough?” he asked.

“ _ Rebenok,  _ look at sign. You young. Not old enough for liquor.”

“Zat is not true! I am twenty-one! Twenty-one today! This says so here, right here!” He pointed to his ID, where it showed his date of birth.

“You not twenty-one. You child. Young child. No alcohol for children. You leave. There no drinking for children.”

“I do not even vant to drink! I just vant to dance vith my friends!”

“Okay.” The bartender looked at the ID once again, before he said: “No drink. Only dance. Give me hand.”

“Zank you so, so, so very much!” he said.

\----

“Vat do you mean, you do not zink I am old enough?” he asked pleadingly.

“ _ Rebenok,  _ look at sign. You young. Not old enough for liquor.”

“Zat is not true! I am twenty-one! Twenty-one today! This says so here, right here!” he insisted, pointing at his ID and the birthday listed. 

The bartender shook his head. “You not twenty-one. You child. Young child. No alcohol for children. You leave. There no drinking for children.”

“I do not even vant to drink! I just vant to dance vith my friends!”

“Okay.” The bouncer looked heavily at his ID once again, eyes moving from the plastic card to the young man. Eventually, he let out a heavy sigh and mumbled, “No drink. Only dance. Give me hand.”

“Zank you so, so, so very much!” he gushed, a smile spreading across his face.

\----

He argued with the bartender about his age, making sure to show the very large man his ID card. It was very shiny, very new, and had a birthday that was today! The bartender did not seem to believe him, and he was very sour as he shook his head and told Kurt he could not go dance with his friends. But Kurt was insistent! He kept asking, and he made sure the very large man knew he just wanted to dance with his friends. The bartender paused for a moment and then agreed, which made Kurt so very happy, and let him into the club.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a longer assignment that i had to do. first i had to shower off two different accents through dialogue only, then use the same dialogue with simple dialogue tags, then elaborate dialogue tags, then as indirect dialogue. all in all, i actually had a lot of fun with it!


End file.
